


Ready For You (© Air Supply)

by Rika_Spike



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...После Джулии Брэд решил, что ни одна сука больше не тронет его сердца. Со шлюхами это работало. Нейт не укладывается в привычную схему, но Брэд и не уверен, что хочет взять свое и забыть. Эта мысль кажется ему верным признаком разжижжения мозга, вследствие постоянного нахождения в зоне поражения идиотизмом командования, или регулярного воздействия прямых солнечных лучей, или применения неведомого химического оружия под названием Нейт Фик. Но каждый раз, когда он встречается взглядом с зелеными глазами, желание продолжить то, что еще не началось, кажется ему все менее абсурдным...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For You (© Air Supply)

**Author's Note:**

> По сложившейся традиции весной я выдаю порнушку. В прошлом году это было "Журналистское расследование" , в этом году меня вштырило после того, как schigo очень красочно описала свой "бляццский кинк" на губы. Спасибо, это был настоящий источник вдохновения.  
> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование.

В первый раз они встречаются в Афганистане.  
Взвод готовится к разведке вокруг Кандагара. Брэд несет капитану Диллу конечные списки снаряжения и оружия, замирает навытяжку у приоткрытого полога командной палатки и, получив разрешение, проходит внутрь.  
У стола, нагнувшись над картой, рядом с капитаном стоят два зеленых лейтенанта. Один, коренастый и чернявый, вертлявостью и словоохотливостью похож на Рэя - свежеиспеченного радиста группы Брэда, а витиеватостью формулировок на Поука – парня, с которым Брэд когда-то познакомился в учебке и снова встретился сейчас в Афганистане, другой – худощавый и белобрысый - внимательно слушает. Он на мгновение поднимает на Брэда глаза и снова утыкается в карту, но тут же вскидывает голову и выпрямляется. Он выше Дилла чуть ли не на полголовы, но выглядит совсем мальчишкой. Если переодеть его в гражданскую одежду, то потянет на старшеклассника, максимум на первокурсника.  
\- Заходи, Брэд, - еще раз подбадривает его Дилл. – Господа, это мой тим-лидер, сержант Колберт. Брэд, это лейтенант Инглиш и лейтенант Фик.  
Рукопожатие «студента» неожиданно увереннее и крепче, чем его товарища, а потом Брэд узнает, что именно этот ушастый юнец отвечает за огневое прикрытие всей роты «Браво» Первого пехотного, а значит командует сейчас Поуком и, судя по словам последнего, весьма успешно. Брэду не привыкать к тому, что внешность бывает обманчива, но ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы окончательно свыкнуться с мыслью, что этот мальчишка с непристойными губами действительно чего-то стоит.  
Когда для финального инструктажа операции подходят остальные командиры взводов и Дилл отпускает его, Брэд уже не сомневается, что лейтенант Фик далеко не идиот, но все равно испытывает какое-то облегчение, что он не его командир.

В конце лета 2002 года, оставив позади афганскую компанию и с ветерком проведенный двухмесячный отпуск, отдохнувший и загорелый, Брэд возвращается в Кэмп Пендлтон. Новый состав взвода, как обычно, почти целиком состоит из знакомых лиц, салаг всего двое. Орудийный сержант – один из лучших. Пока все складывается отлично.  
Морпехи выстраиваются на палубе, готовясь приветствовать своего нового командира.  
Брэд видит, как из командного корпуса выходит Ганни, пропуская вперед знакомую фигуру, и застывает. Из анабиоза его выводит зычный голос Майка:  
\- Морпехи, смирно! Ваш взвод в полном составе, сэр.  
Лейтенант Фик серьезно кивает и смотрит прямо на Брэда. Под ярким калифорнийским солнцем его глаза кажутся прозрачно-зелеными, как взметнувшаяся ввысь волна, и Брэд подбирается, как будто ему действительно вот-вот предстоит вскочить на доску. Пот струится по позвоночнику от странного ощущения, что эта стихия тоже преподнесет ему не меньше сюрпризов, чем полный неожиданностей океан.

В первый раз лейтенант облизывает губы в пустыне у Матильды.  
Брэд прищурившись смотрит на него снизу вверх и ожидает ответа на объяснение своих действий во время тренировочного боя. ЭлТи внимательно слушает, строит согласную гримаску и переглядывается с Ганни, а потом поворачивается к Брэду, начинает говорить и в середине фразы облизывает губы. И все. Брэд не слышит, в каком случае может сработать отклонение от стандартного порядка действий. В голове – только белый шум. Как будто мозг расплавился и плещется в черепной коробке одной приливной волной за другой. А лейтенант стоит над ним и явно чего-то ждет.  
Брэд на всякий случай кивает, надеясь, что ЭлТи не сказал ничего принципиально нового, иначе он по уши в дерьме. Фик кивает ему в ответ и отходит, слава Богу, больше не касаясь своим чертовым языком своих чертовых губ. Брэд смотрит ему вслед и думает, что вторжение еще не началось, а он уже просрал к чертям собачьим свое хваленое хладнокровие и похерил кучу писаных и неписаных правил морской пехоты. И то, что в Корпус не должны принимать парней с такими задницами, а уж тем более с такими губами, совершенно точно не кажется Брэду оправданием.  
Но морпехи справляются, а он – один из лучших. Брэд уверен, что справится не только с работой, но и со своими личными проблемами.

Несмотря на весь окружающий идиотизм, служить с Фиком легко – он не умничает, не строит из себя истеричную примадонну, делит с морпехами все, что может разделить, но еще больше берет на себя. Нелегко нести груз недосказанности – за их пониманием без слов, за каждым взглядом Брэд чувствует то, чему не место на войне, да и на гражданке по плечу далеко не каждому. А когда вместо пухлых губ глянцевой Жасмин, он думает об обветренных пустыней губах лейтенанта и, кончая в кулак, представляет вокруг своего члена его горячий рот, то признает, что дело совсем швах. После этой компании его не спасет стандартная схема: шлюха, серфинг и долгая поездка на байке. Придется постараться сильнее.  
Насколько сильнее – Брэд пока не представляет. К Багдаду он держится на пределе и проблема уже не только в желании – губы ЭлТи по-прежнему первая, но уже далеко не единственная часть тела лейтенанта, присутствующая в его сексуальных фантазиях, - его сводит с ума мысль, что с возвращением все это предвкушение лопнет, как мыльный пузырь, так и останется фантазией. Что произойдет, если фантазии станут реальностью, сводит с ума еще сильнее.  
После Джулии Брэд решил, что ни одна сука больше не тронет его сердца. Со шлюхами это работало. Нейт не укладывается в привычную схему, но Брэд и не уверен, что хочет взять свое и забыть. Эта мысль кажется ему верным признаком разжижжения мозга, вследствие постоянного нахождения в зоне поражения идиотизмом командования, или регулярного воздействия прямых солнечных лучей, или применения неведомого химического оружия под названием Нейт Фик. Но каждый раз, когда он встречается взглядом с зелеными глазами, желание продолжить то, что еще не началось, кажется ему все менее абсурдным.

База ВВС в Риверсайде встречает их давно забытым запахом домашнего барбекю. Активисты Красного Креста установили решетки прямо на предангарной площадке и готовят на них гамбургеры. В ожидании транспорта до Кэмп Пендлтон, морпехи занимают каждый жалкий пятачок травы вокруг ангара и наслаждаются, растягивая трапезу. Нейт сидит рядом с ними, игнорируя кружок офицеров роты Браво, и смотрит на траву так, как будто никак не может вспомнить, что это такое, или поверить, что он действительно вернулся. Брэду хочется встряхнуть его, сжать его руку, остановить перебирающие траву пальцы…  
Нейт выдергивает травинку, пропускает ее меж пальцев, засовывает стебельком в рот и, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, катает по губам. Брэд давится собственной слюной и, закашлявшись, еле успевает отвести взгляд от лейтенанта, прежде чем каждый из взвода обращает на него внимание и считает нужным вылить тонны ироничного сочувствия. Брэд даже не отвечает, только стискивает зубы и считает про себя, а когда снова осмеливается взглянуть на Нейта – тот смотрит прямо на него, и проклятая травинка все еще в его рту, удобно примостившаяся в трещинке на нижней губе.  
Нейт смотрит так, как будто знает, что Брэд хочет завалить его на эту траву и завоевать его рот в свое безраздельное пользование. Брэду кажется, что в его глазах плещется сожаление, когда он медленно вытягивает травинку изо рта и отводит взгляд.

Сначала Брэду никак не удается застать лейтенанта одного, а потом взвод распускают на лето, и Нейт вовсе исчезает из его поля зрения. Брэд никогда не любил выяснять отношения и считает, что Нейт решил правильно - поставил точку без соплей и ненужных слов. Брэд старается жить как раньше, выбросить из головы все, что было на этой войне, собрать себя заново к следующему туру, но он постоянно возвращается к мысли «что было бы, если…»  
К концу лета для «если» набирается слишком много вариантов, и это не дает покоя и постоянно бесит своей незавершенностью. Брэд возвращается на базу, с мыслью встретиться с Нейтом и поставить точку для себя. Ему кажется, что если он увидит равнодушие, этого будет достаточно, чтобы выкинуть из головы все, что он себе нафантазировал. Но лейтенант, вернее, уже капитан, старательно избегает его взгляда и удирает под прикрытием Ганни, прежде чем Брэд успевает что-то предпринять.

А потом Брэд узнает, что капитан Фик уходит из Корпуса, и, в принципе, это должно быть хорошей новостью, но легче почему-то не становится. Внешне Брэд совершенно спокоен, но внутри его штормит на все одиннадцать баллов – от бешенства до вожделения через злость и желание. Сначала Брэд даже собирается забить на прощальную вечеринку, но в последний момент все-таки решает пойти: Нейт был хорошим командиром, достойным офицером Корпуса морской пехоты, Брэд не может отказать ему в уважении, хотя понимает, что выдержать эту неформальную встречу будет нелегко.  
Но что будет настолько трудно, он не предполагает.

Тому, кто придумал купить мороженое в рожках на весельную вечеринку, Брэд собственноручно свернул бы шею. Он подозревает, что это дело рук Рэя, но во взводе и без него найдутся недоумки, и передушить их всех определенно не выход. Ребята упражняются так, как будто это конкурс на самую глубокую глотку, а главный приз – двухгодичный контракт в элитном публичном доме. Что, в принципе, не так уж далеко от истины. Контракты имеются, элитные войска тоже, ебут их с завидной регулярностью, но все время не стандартными способами. Так что все они тут в разной степени умственно отсталые.  
Кажется, он произносит это вслух. Рэй замирает с оттопыренной щекой, Лилли ржет, как конь, Мэнимал подхватывает, Чаффин завывает гиеной. Сборище ебанутых недоумков. Нетронутое мороженое из насильно впихнутого ему в руку рожка вязкими каплями стекает на пальцы.  
\- Хватит строить из себя целку, - ухмыляется Рэй. – Или тебе нужен пример старшего по званию?  
\- Заткнись, Рэй, - привычно огрызается Брэд, как будто это до сих пор его обязанность – пресекать фривольные высказывания насчет их командира, бывшего командира.  
Нейт только смеется, не вступая в разговор и не принимая вызова. Он просто ест свое мороженое, но Брэд не может отвести от него глаз. Он смотрит, как скользит язык по краю рожка, как смыкаются губы на верхушке тающего шарика, посыпанного орехами и шоколадной крошкой, и вгрызается в свое мороженое.  
\- Никакой фантазии, чувак, - укоризненно качает головой Рэй.  
Брэд готов его проигнорировать, но тут Нейт высовывает язык и слизывает с рожка белесый подтек, и Брэд не выдерживает. Он срывается с места и вылетает из комнаты, не отвечая на анально-эротические подколки Рэя – он и так в гомоэротике по самые уши.  
В ванной он сует голову под кран и держит ее под холодной водой, пока макушку не сводит от холода. Но все равно он знает, что этого хватит ненадолго, пора валить с вечеринки, пока он не натворил каких-нибудь глупостей.  
Когда Брэд выходит из ванной в темный коридор, от стены отлепляется фигура и делает шаг в полоску света.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – взволнованно интересуется Нейт.  
Его губы яркие и влажные, застывшая в уголке капля мороженого выносит мозг и – будь, что будет! – по крайней мере, Нейт больше не военный, и фактически Брэд не пытается зажать в углу своего командира. Хоть на одну проблему меньше.  
Глаза Нейта круглые, как блюдца, темные, как ночная вода. Он задерживает дыхание, когда Брэд проводит кончиком языка по его нижней губе и, кажется, так и не вспоминает, как дышать, пока Брэд лижет, посасывает, счищает языком остатки вкуса и холода с его губ, и только когда Брэд чуть отстраняется, жадно выдыхает, а потом так же жадно ныряет в новый поцелуй.  
Уже нет вкуса ванили и шоколадной крошки, у поцелуя только вкус Нейта – такой, каким представлял себе его Брэд, только еще лучше – пьянящий и возбуждающий, дурманящий и хмельной. Такой, что хочется забыть обо всем и никогда не останавливаться. Нейт тоже набрасывается на него так, как будто настали последние минуты существования и надо успеть сделать самое главное. Брэд думает, что в таком случае конец света охуительно прекрасен.  
Но все-таки Нейт на мгновение останавливается и прерывисто шепчет:  
\- Брэд, что мы делаем?  
Слова перемежаются поцелуями, Нейт по-прежнему обнимает его за плечи, и Брэд решает считать вопрос риторическим.  
\- Мне не надо было идти за тобой… - продолжает Нейт.  
Брэд страдальчески закатывает глаза и выдыхает:  
\- Но ты пошел.  
Нейт скользит языком по его губам, надавливает чуть сильнее и снова шепчет:  
\- Я не всегда бываю прав, помнишь?  
Брэд чувствует его ухмылку и улыбается в ответ.  
\- Я никогда с этим не соглашался, разве что, когда ты пропал после возвращения.  
\- Я не хотел усложнять твою жизнь, – горячо протестует Нейт.  
Брэд хмыкает и проводит губами по его шее, утыкаясь в ухо. Нейт дрожит и тихо стонет, но все равно возражает:  
\- Я теперь гражданский, мне уже проще…  
\- При всем моем уважении, сэр, - бормочет Брэд, - мне плевать…  
Развить эту мысль он не успевает – кто-то быстро приближается к их укрытию, сопя и громыхая ботинками.  
\- Эй, Колберт, мне надо поссать! – орет Рэй за поворотом в коридор.  
Брэд даже не успевает удивиться его тактичности, как Персон продолжает:  
\- Если вы с ЭлТи, пардон, с капитаном закончили, то я бы хотел уже отлить!  
Когда в ответ не раздается ни звука, он снова орет:  
\- Сэр, вы не такая бесчувственная скотина, как Айсмен, я сейчас обоссусь!  
Нейт еле успевает оттолкнуть от себя Брэда, когда Рэй заворачивает в коридор и несется к туалету.  
\- Никто не против, сэр, только не занимайте гостевой нужник. Ганни сказал, что не позволит нам гадить в семейном туалете, - тараторит Персон, невинно ухмыляясь и просачиваясь мимо них. – Но я уверен, что вам он не откажет, в смысле, не гадить, - раздается уже из ванной под облегченный вздох и журчание, - а заняться тем, чем вы сейчас занимались… Хотя я ничего, совершенно ничего не видел… - доносится им вслед, когда они быстро покидают коридор.

На улице темно, и пахнет травой и садовыми цветами. Дом Ганни рядом с базой, почти за городом, сюда не доносятся запах и шум океана, которыми полон дом Брэда, находящийся прямо на побережье.  
\- Все еще сомневаешься? - усмехается Брэд, но в его голосе гораздо больше надежды, чем насмешки. – К тебе или ко мне?  
\- Показывай дорогу, - негромко отвечает Нейт, направляясь к своей машине.  
Брэд молча седлает мотоцикл, надевает шлем и выезжает на дорогу. За весь путь до дома он ни разу не оглядывается, только старается не сильно давить на газ, чтобы не слишком вырываться вперед, если Нейт действительно едет за ним.  
Брэду отчаянно хочется верить, что Нейт не передумает, так что когда он останавливается перед домом и почти сразу за его спиной тормозит машина, он облегченно вздыхает. Но только пропуская Нейта в темный дом и видя его силуэт на фоне окна, он верит окончательно.

Нейт встречает его теплым дыханием приоткрытых губ и тихо смеется над его нетерпением, потому что Брэд пытается целовать его и раздевать одновременно. Выходит не слишком ловко – они то и дело пребольно сталкиваются зубами и путаются в одежде.  
\- Я никуда не исчезну, обещаю, - шепчет Нейт.  
\- Кто тебя знает, - немного смущенно бормочет Брэд, наконец-то расстегивая на нем джинсы.  
\- Без штанов – точно, - хрипло смеется Нейт, и его руки тоже дрожат, стаскивая с Брэда футболку.  
А потом начинается пытка. Нейт исследует его тело, медленно проводя кончиками пальцев по ребрам, поглаживает живот, обводит ямку пупка, снова поднимается по ребрам до груди и дальше – по ключичным выемкам, по шее. И все это – сосредоточенно прикусив губу и внимательно наблюдая за тем, что делает, как будто не верит, что все это происходит на самом деле. Брэд пытается не дрожать, как школьница на первом свидании, под этими почти невесомыми прикосновениями, но его сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, бьется о ребра, словно ему тесно в этой клетке. И когда Нейт кладет руку ему на грудь, как раз на беснующееся сердце, его встряхивает как от электрического разряда. Нейт вздрагивает вместе с ним и поднимает голову. В темноте Брэд почти не видит его глаз, но его все равно окатывает жаром, и по позвоночнику опять струится пот, как тогда в пустыне, когда не хватало воздуха и плавились мозги под взглядом зеленых глаз.  
\- Я хочу… - голос Нейт срывается судорожным вздохом, и Брэд притискивает его к себе, выбивая остатки воздуха и из своей, и из его груди.  
В паху с каждой секундой нарастает напряжение. Он скользит ладонью по влажной спине Нейта, собирая дрожь, забирается под пояс расстегнутых джинсов и прижимает к себе – бедрами, животом, таким же как у него самого каменным стояком. Ни тени сомнения в том, чего хочет Нейт, но Брэд кладет руку ему на шею, очерчивает большим пальцем губы и тихо спрашивает:  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
Нейт открывает рот и облизывает его палец, кружит языком, втягивает, мокро и непристойно, перед тем, как отпустить. Брэд считает, что этого достаточно для ответа, но Нейт тянется к его губам и жарко шепчет:  
\- Я хочу вылизать тебя с головы до ног… Хочу почувствовать твой вкус… Хочу запомнить его…  
Каждое слово ложится с отменной кучностью точно в цель. Брэд не помнит, когда в последний раз хотел кого-нибудь ТАК и хотел ли когда-нибудь ТАК вообще. Он начинает стягивать с Нейта джинсы и пытается заткнуть ему рот. Первому Нейт не сопротивляется, но продолжает шептать между жесткими поцелуями-укусами:  
\- Я хочу отсосать тебе… Мой рот вокруг твоего члена… Ты ведь думал об этом, Брэд?  
\- Ебать, - только и может выдохнуть Брэд, потому что эту картинку он действительно представлял себе очень часто и сейчас больше всего боится, что кончит раньше, чем рот Нейта окажется на его члене.  
\- О да, - откликается Нейт. - Я хочу трахнуть тебя так, чтобы ты запомнил…  
Брэд вдруг понимает, что его фантазии никогда не заходили так далеко, а в реальности все может быть и по-другому. Это немного отрезвляет, так, что даже слегка отпускает напряжение в паху, но, во-первых, это Нейт, а, во-вторых, Брэд не привык сдаваться без боя.  
\- Вообще-то, это я собирался тебя трахнуть, - возражает он.  
\- Хорошо, - безмятежно соглашается Нейт, чем моментально отбивает у Брэда всякое желание к любым дискуссиям, и продолжает: - Я хочу тебя. Неважно как.  
Он запускает руку Брэду в штаны и сжимает, поглаживает его член через боксеры, и в этот момент «как» действительно не имеет для Брэда никакого значения.  
\- В душ, - прерывисто командует Нейт, - я собираюсь реализовать как можно больше наших фантазий.  
Брэд с трудом сдерживает стон, когда Нейт убирает руку, и прикрывается остатками самообладания.  
\- У меня богатое воображение, - предупреждает он.  
\- У меня тоже, - многообещающе ухмыляется Нейт, и член Брэда опять встает по стойке смирно, раньше, чем выпрямляется он сам. – Вперед, сержант.

Когда они оказываются в душе, Брэда опять потряхивает. Нейт выдавливает на ладони гель и снова оглаживает его грудь, ребра, живот, добавляет геля и накрывает ладонью его член. И Брэда снова уносит – то ли от возбуждения, то ли от той нежности, с которой касается его Нейт, то ли от всего этого вместе, приправленного мыслью, что никто и никогда не заботился о нем так ни до, ни после секса. Правда, ему самому тоже никогда не приходило в голову кого-то мыть. Секс в душе всегда был стихийным, когда Брэд влезал в кабинку к моющейся Джулии, так что предварительные ласки носили весьма условный характер, а потом каждый сам приводил себя в порядок. О том, насколько охренительными могут быть прикосновения массирующих его голову пальцев и скользящих по его телу ладоней, Брэд даже не подозревал, как и о том, что процесс исследования тела Нейта намыленными руками будет не менее охренительным и возбуждающим.  
А потом Нейт опускается на колени – с той самой неуловимой улыбкой на губах, которая всегда сводила Брэда с ума, - и воплощает первую из его фантазий наяву.  
\- Господи, Нейт, - выстанывает Брэд, потому что это просто невозможно.  
Невозможно выдержать все ощущения, которые обрушиваются на него разом и струятся по телу вместе с водой.  
Невозможно смотреть, как его член погружается в рот Нейта и почти выскальзывает обратно, как Нейт обхватывает головку губами, облизывает и насаживается, насаживается ртом на его член.  
Не смотреть на это тоже невозможно. Реальность намного превосходит все, что Брэд себе представлял, и это, блядь, настолько охуительно, что нет никаких сил хоть немного притормозить, задержаться на гребне удовольствия, или хотя бы просто унять дрожь в коленях. Нейт не дает ему ни шанса, мокро и тесно обхватывая его член, всасывая глубоко и жадно, и Брэд толкается бедрами навстречу, даже не пытаясь его придержать.  
Брэд никогда не просил, пока ему отсасывали, но сейчас ему кажется, что даже его стоны звучат умоляюще. В голове – дурацкая мысль, что еще немного, и он будет просить вслух. Или того хуже – нести всякую романтическую чушь про зеленые глаза и расколется о том, как давно он мечтал завалить своего лейтенанта. Это все влияние пустынного климата на разжижение мозгов, пытается убедить себя Брэд.  
Он стискивает зубы, его мокрые пальцы скользят по шее Нейта, вцепляются в плечи. Тот чуть поднимает голову, открывает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом – и этого достаточно, чтобы таймер закончил обратный отсчет. Брэда накрывает, как взрывной волной, когда реальность рассыпается слепящими осколками, и вода, оседая на разгоряченной коже, кажется обжигающе холодной.

А потом он сползает по стенке и, как только может снова говорить, выдает:  
\- Мне кажется, этой технике допроса не учат на офицерских курсах.  
Нейт недоуменно поднимает брови, а потом смеется. И смотрит на него с таким осязаемым жаром, что Брэд притягивает его к себе, сначала в поцелуй, потом целует без разбора – в глаза, в нос, в щеку, снова в припухшие мокрые губы, скользит губами по шее, прикусывая лихорадочный пульс, облизывает ключицу и переходит на грудь.  
Нейт вытягивается, стоя на коленях, и выгибается в его руках, захлебывается то ли стоном, то ли водой, и зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Брэд подталкивает его вверх, заставляя встать, собирает влагу с его живота и, притягивая за задницу, ловит губами головку и втягивает ее в рот.  
Член Нейта упоительно гладкий и горячий, пульсирующий на языке, скользящий во рту, и нет ничего неправильного в том, что Нейт упирается руками в стену и трахает его рот, шепча его имя вперемешку с невнятными стонами. Брэда еще потряхивает от недавнего оргазма, но он чувствует, что опять заводится. Медленно, как будто наполняясь звуками, запахом, растущим возбуждением Нейта, и когда тот отпрядывает назад и ловит в кулак свой член, забрызгивая спермой руку и грудь Брэда, внизу живота уже разливается приятная тяжесть.  
Они снова сплетаются в клубок – Нейт оседает на его колени, Брэд притягивает его к себе, утыкаясь лицом в шею. Нейт обвивает его рукой за плечи, тяжело дышит в ухо и очень нежно, мягко поглаживает его щеку пальцами другой руки. У Брэда перехватывает дыхание, и кровь устремляется в пах.  
\- В постель, - командует он, и Нейт согласно трется лбом о его висок.

Кожа Нейта еще влажная после душа, но уже покрытая крошечными капельками пота у виска, в ключичной ямке, на груди, в каждом углублении между накаченных мышц. Его бедра вздернуты вверх подложенной подушкой, согнутые в коленях ноги бесстыдно распахнуты. На щеках – ядовитый румянец, то ли от стыда, то ли от возбуждения. Брэду все равно. Его пальцы скользят по смазке, нажимая, вторгаясь, растягивая, заставляя Нейта дрожать и кусать губы. Упоительное зрелище.  
\- Давай уже, - хрипло просит Нейт, когда Брэд разводит пальцы, выводя их наружу.  
Брэд и сам горит от нетерпения, но ему все еще кажется, что Нейт не готов. Черт побери, ему кажется, что он все такой же узкий, как несколько минут назад, когда Брэд вставил ему в первый раз и чуть не кончил от одной только мысли, что вот-вот окажется внутри него не только пальцами…  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, - шепчет он, наклоняясь над Нейтом и захватывая его рот, и добавляет еще один палец.  
Нейт выгибается под ним и стонет, отчаянно и громко, хватаясь за плечи Брэда и вскидывая бедра.  
\- Сейчас, - командует он, как только Брэд отпускает его губы, и глаза у него такие темные и шальные, что все опасения вылетают из головы.  
Брэд накатывает презерватив, добавляет смазки и приподнимает его бедра. Нейт запрокидывает голову, Брэд смотрит на приоткрытые губы, вздернутый подбородок, выгнутую шею, и медленно, очень медленно, гладко входит по самые яйца. Нейт шумно втягивает воздух. Такой тесный и горячий… У Брэда пот струится по позвоночнику от напряжения. Он сглатывает и прикрывает глаза – если он еще раз увидит, как дергается кадык на потной шее, то просто не сможет сдержаться, не сможет…  
Нейт чуть подвигается под ним, и Брэда пробирает дрожь. Рука Нейта ложится ему на шею, нагибая к себе, ноги обвивают талию, скрещиваясь в лодыжках, и Брэд не помнит, как открывает глаза, как подается вперед, как не сходит с ума от того, что они с Нейтом дышат, двигаются, чувствуют, как единое целое. Нейт подставляет ему шею, как будто зная, что Брэду до смерти хочется провести по ней языком, прикусить зубами, оставить свою метку. Как будто он знает, что после этого Брэд уже не остановится – будет входить в него, сначала медленно, давая привыкнуть, потом все глубже и быстрее, целуя его везде, куда только сможет дотянуться. Возможно, Нейт и правда знает, потому что хочет этого так же сильно, как и Брэд.  
\- Не останавливайся! Только не останавливайся!  
Голос Нейта срывается, переходя в хриплый стон. Брэд наклоняется над ним, впиваясь в его рот, сплетаясь языками. Член Нейта трется между их животами, и Брэд, приподнимаясь, обхватывает его рукой, вторя бешеному ритму своего вторжения. Нейт выгибает спину, сжимается вокруг него, и Брэд не может больше сдерживаться. Когда на его руку выплескивается горячая сперма Нейта, он уже выплескивается в него глубокими жесткими толчками, глотая его крики и кусая его губы, хрипя что-то бессвязное в ответ. 

Брэд просыпается среди ночи, когда, повернувшись на живот, обнаруживает рядом пустоту. Сердце глухо ухает в груди, но, прежде чем Брэд успевает что-то предпринять, он слышит, как спускается вода в бачке, следом шумит вода в раковине, и через несколько секунд Нейт выходит из ванной и забирается в постель.  
Брэд не говорит ни слова, закрывает глаза и пытается притвориться, что не очень-то и проснулся, но Нейт не поддается на уловку. Он тоже ничего не говорит, только прижимается к боку Брэда и зарывается носом в волосы, потом сползает пониже, целуя под ухом. Брэд откидывает голову, и Нейт скользит губами по коже, касается места, где плечо переходит в шею, прикусывает сзади, на кромке роста волос, как будто заявляя свои права.  
Брэд что-то бурчит и шевелится, но Нейт одергивает его мягким «шшш», от которого по позвоночнику проходит дрожь, и спускается еще ниже. Теперь его поцелуи отпечатываются на лопатках и ребрах, язык скользит по спине, обводя позвонки. Потом он добирается до татуировки, повторяя пальцами и языком линии, все ниже и ниже, и Брэд теряется в ощущениях – прикосновения Нейта расслабляющие и возбуждающие одновременно, успокаивающие и будоражащие кровь. Его язык на копчике Брэда как притязание, так и просьба, и Брэд, почти не колеблясь, уступая сгибает ногу в колене.  
Он думает, что хочет повторить это с Нейтом. Чтобы тот тоже вздрагивал, когда язык будет вылизывать его вход, и замирал от предвкушения. Чтобы задыхался, когда Брэд будет трахать его языком, и просить о большем, когда и пальцев станет недостаточно. Чтобы их обоих опять накрыло с головой, и на несколько минут они снова стали единым целым.  
Это попахивает настоящей гомосятиной, но Брэд не может подобрать этому ощущению более точное определение – когда он перестает понимать, где кончается он и начинается Нейт, как будто они срастаются кожей и объединяют все системы жизнеобеспечения. Брэд почему-то уверен, что Нейт чувствует то же самое, и все остальное совершенно неважно.

\- Ты так и не сказал, что я должен был запомнить после того, как ты меня трахнешь?  
У Брэда нет сил на поход в ванную, так что он просто сдвигается в сторону, на чистую простынь, поближе к Нейту, и то, что тот не настаивает на водных процедурах, означает, что он тоже выжат как лимон.  
\- Что тебе есть к кому возвращаться, - сонно отвечает Нейт.  
Брэд замирает. Странная мысль, не раз приходившая ему в голову, даже высказанная вслух Нейтом, по-прежнему кажется слишком нереальной и немного пугающей.  
\- Постараюсь запомнить, - бормочет он.  
Нейт фыркает, мягко трется носом о его шею и пригребает его к себе собственническим жестом.  
\- Я не дам тебе забыть, - твердо обещает он, и Брэд неожиданно расслабляется.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается он.  
И ему действительно чертовски хорошо.


End file.
